


What an odd family

by Suriee



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: "This better not be you Darrel..." He mumbled, knowing that PV wouldn't be happy to wake up with a whining at 3 in the morning. However, instead of Darrel's voice, there was a soft sob. "... Fink?"





	What an odd family

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by this [post](https://zihette.tumblr.com/post/184867841398/what-an-odd-family-dont-repost-to-other-websites) by [zihette](https://zihette.tumblr.com) in tumblr; I couldn’t help it, is just so cute.
> 
> The new episode of OK KO was a blessing for all the voxman shippers out there, including myself! They’re just adorable, trying to be good (bosses) dads. 
> 
> **Note:** Please notice english is not my first language and this is one of my first attempts to write in this language. Thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here (just be nice with me please).

## What an odd family

The transference of Boxmore went quite smoothly, probably because it was a merge and not something more complicated.  


The arrangement of rooms, labs and all the things his new partner needed and wanted was easy too; Venomous wasn't as picky as Box once thought, not. In general terms everything was going quite well. Almost perfectly after Darrel and Fink, _miraculously_ , solved their differences.  


Now on the only difficulty they were facing was on the _'organic_ ' side.  


PV explained it as soon as they started the makeover of Boxman's old room, now _their_ new room; It would take him and Fink a while to get used to the new place, the beds, the noise, the company... He and Fink were too used to be by themselves and it would take time to be comfortable being surrounded by so many people.  


“Robots.”  


“Wh— Robots, yes.”

Venomous was right about that, and Box understood what he meant. He spent some time sleeping in garbage cans after all. Boxy knew how hard it was to adapt to something new.  


Thankfully, sleeping didn't become a problem for them since both use to work until exhaustion and fell asleep as soon as had a pillow under their head (Venomous at least, Box was capable of sleeping on any surfance, at any time without problem) but for Fink, well, she was... Different.  


Not in a bad sense, no, just... _Different._ And organic.

Boxman woke up disoriented in the middle of the night when the door of his room opened, light hitting his face as a punch. Venomous' quiet snore at his side and a few soft steps were the only sound in the darkness.  


Box sat on bed, rubbing his eyes and yawned tiredly.  


"This better not be you Darrel..." He mumbled, knowing that PV wouldn't be happy to wake up with a whining at 3 in the morning. However, instead of Darrel's voice, there was a soft sob. "... Fink?"  


Venomous' minion, Fink, was standing in there, looking at him with big, teary eyes, sobbing softly. They looked at each other for a long moment, in silence, until Box coughed awkwardly, realizing he didn't know what to do or say.  


"It's the middle of the night Fink, what are you doing up?"

“I had a nightmare.” Was the only answer he got. Box waited for a better explanation but once was obvious he wasn’t going to get it he decided to push a bit more.  


“Oh, I’m so sorry... And...?”  


"Boss usually lets me sleep in his room when I have nightmares..."  


Box glanced at his very much aslept partner and sighed when realized he had to take a decision by himself. 

“Fine. You can sleep here tonight. But don’t tell the others, I don't want a robot army screaming for sleepovers every night...“  


“I won’t BoxBoss!”

As Fink crawled on top of him to get on bed and Venomous, still asleep, turned when felt movement and cuddled her, the full understatement of how different his life was going to be from now on hit him hard... Then, when Fink looked to cuddle up to him and PV, unconsciously, reached to hold his hand too, Box decided it didn't seem as bad as he always thought it would be.   


**Author's Note:**

> If you like my works go check my tumblr blog! I have more in there and I also take requests.
>
>> ▹ [Requests are open.](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/faq)


End file.
